BeforeWorld
by Ayakomezza
Summary: Dunia di mana para roh yang akan menggerakkan makhluk bernama manusia itu mampu berinteraksi dengan Penciptanya, tentang bagaimana nasib mereka kelak. Dan ketika berada di dunia, mereka mencari di mana letak keseimbangan yang dijanjikan. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers and World Series belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-san**

**Genre: Fantasy, Spiritual, Supernatural?**

**WARNING: Ngaco, typos, oneshot, kejadian di sini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan asli. Sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menyudutkan suatu agama atau negara, No Pairing! Dan mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan genre.**

**Summary: Afterworld, Underworld, bahkan dunia di atas awan pun ada. Sedangkan BeforeWorld? Dunia di mana roh-roh yang akan menggerakkan makhluk bernama manusia itu mampu berinteraksi dengan Penciptanya, tentang bagaimana nasib mereka kelak. Lalu ketika berada di dunia, mereka berusaha mencari di mana letak keseimbangan yang dijanjikan.**

**STOP! Don`t like don`t read!**

**.**

**.**

Tuhan tersenyum memandang hasil karya-Nya.Sebuah planet yang sekilas terlihat biasa dan tak bisa ditinggali. Malaikat pun bertanya, "Apa yang baru saja Engkau ciptakan wahai Tuhanku?"

"Lihatlah, Aku baru saja menciptakan planet bernama Bumi." Jawab sang Khalik.

Pertama kali Bumi diciptakan. Dengan suhunya tak ubahnya dengan planet lain, sangat panas. Kulitnya masih berupa gas, sentuhan biru hijau yang telihat sekarang belum tampak.

"Ini akan menjadi planet terbaik yang pernah Aku ciptakan. Tunggu saja evolusinya!"

.

.

"Lihat, ada makhluk baru yang telah Tuhan ciptakan vee!" ujar seorang roh.

Dan terlihatlah Sang Pencipta yang sedang menjelaskan makhluk apa tersebut.

"Ia adalah manusia yang kuciptakan dari tanah. Ia telah Aku buat sesempurna mungkin." Lalu Dia mengambil gerakan untuk meniupkan roh ke jasad yang disebutnya 'manusia' tersebut.

"Da, siapa gerangan roh beruntung itu? Aku juga mau~"

"Menurutku, kita semua akan dapat bagian, meskipun di waktu yang berbeda."

Lalu. Sebelum Adam— manusia pertama tersebut dikirim ke surga, Tuhan mengadakan perjanjian dengannya. Selama ia hidup, ia harus mematuhi perintah-Nya dan menjauhi larangan-Nya.

"Vee, peraturannya banyak sekali!" "Huss, jangan begitu~" "Kalau aku pasti bisa memenuhinya!" demikian misuh-misuh para roh langit. Adam pun menyetujuinya dan dikirim ke surga.

**(Mereka menyebut ini PEMBATAS)**

"Kudengar manusia itu diturunkan ke bumi!" "Ya, sepertinya begitu." "Ck, kalau aku pasti tidak akan melanggar dan tetap bertahan di surga!" "Apa itu bumi?" roh langit buka suara lagi.

Akhirnya, planet yang Dia sebut-sebut itu dapat ditinggali oleh makhluk hidup. Namun karena penetap sebelumnya hanya melakukan kegiatan penghancuran, Tuhan membinasakan mereka. Kemudian diturunkanlah Adam dan Hawa ke bumi, karena mereka baru saja melanggar peraturan-Nya.

"Ketepatan waktu yang tepat sekali, Wahai Tuhanku!" ujar sang Malaikat.

"Kau lihat bumi yang telah Aku ciptakan itu? Kelak akan menjadi planet yang paling berkembang dan banyak berevolusi!" titah sang Pencipta.

"Seperti apa evolusinya Wahai Tuhanku?" seorang roh langit memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Manusia-manusia penghuninya akan membangun Bumi-Ku dengan sangat baik. Namun di akhir mereka jugalah yang akan menghancurkannya."

Para roh langit diam, sekarang bisa saja mereka bertekad untuk menjaga planet tersebut sebaik-baiknya, tapi ketika mereka diturunkan ke Bumi tak ubahlah sebagai bayi yang tak tahu apa-apa dan melupakan janjinya dengan Tuhan.

"Di dunia kalian nanti, semuanya akan terjadi secara seimbang."

(Dikatakan bahwa inilah Pembatas)

"Para manusia dan Bumi telah berevolusi. Kapan giliran kita? Tidak AWESOME ah!" "Darimana kau dapatkan kata itu?" "Sepertinya Bumi nanti akan menjadi tempat yang sangat indah ve!" "Indah untuk dihancurkan!" "Jangan bicara begitu!" "Lihat, Tuhan kita sedang membuat sesuatu yang baru di Bumi!" para roh langit bersuara.

"Wahai Para Roh langit! Yang Maha Besar memanggil kalian!" titah seorang Malaikat.

Para roh langit pun menghadap kepada-Nya. Lalu Tuhan pun menjelaskan, kalau kelak Dia akan mengutus roh manusia yang immortal untuk mewakili negara yang menjadi peradaban manusia. Mereka akan diberikan keistimewaan hingga akan dipanggil kembali pada-Nya saat negara yang bersangkutan telah runtuh dan musnah peradabannya.

"Jadi, apa ada yang sanggup, kelak akan muncul 210[1] negara di Bumi-Ku." kata Sang Khalik.

Lalu malaikat pun membacakan peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi jika ingin menjadi 'manusia perwakilan'. Beberapa roh langit mundur mendengar peraturan yang berat dan panjang itu. Hanya roh-roh yang benar-benar tepilihlah yang tinggal.

.

.

"Tuhanku, kelak aku akan mewakili negara apa?" tanya seorang roh dengan polosnya.

"Sebelum itu, akan Kujelaskan terlebih dahulu benua-benua tempat peradaban manusia." Jawab Sang Pencipta sambil menambahkan benih pepohonan di hutan Amazon.

Lalu seorang roh pun menunjuk kepada benua yang sekarang kita panggil Benua Amerika, dengan daratan luas di bagian utara, lalu menyempit di arah selatannya.

"Itu Benua Amerika, pada awalnya mereka akan memiliki peradaban terbelakang namun sarat akan sejarah. Namun kelak mereka akan diambil alih oleh pendatang dari negara lain." Jawab Malaikat yang telah terlebih dahulu dijelaskan tentang Bumi. "Di bagian Utara sangatlah dingin, namun Tuhan akan memberikan kelebihan inteligensi dan teknologi bagi orang-orang di sana. Negara di Amerika Utara kelak menjadi yang paling maju di dunia."

"Wah, kalau aku pasti bisa menjadi HERO di sana!" seru seorang roh dengan lancangnya. "Darimana kau dapatkan kata itu?" tanya seorang malaikat yang sukses membungkamnya.

"Namun... " lanjut malaikat . "Peradaban di sana kurang menghargai adanya kekeluargaan. Kelak mereka akan dibenci..." siiiinngg.. seisi langit terdiam.

"Sedangkan di bagian Selatan, Tuhan akan membuat manusia dengan inteligensi yang sedikit lebih rendah. Namun, mereka akan dikaruniai sifat yang luhur dan juga keadaan alam yang hangat dan eksotis, meskipun keadaan negara mereka masih dapat dibilang belum maju."

"Bukankah itu seimbang? Aku akan menciptakan keadaan Bumi yang seimbang dan adil. Namun, akan ada banyak manusia yang tidak menyadarinya." Timpal Tuhan yang diiringi anggukan makhluknya yang paling taat –malaikat.

Roh yang tadi lancang berbicara angkat suara lagi "Tuhan, aku sanggup mewakili Amerika Utara!" ujarnya dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menunggu lama, karena negara di sana terbentuknya lama."

"Aih, lihat saja! Aku akan membawa negera yang disebut Amerika itu dengan baik!" seru roh yang tadi kepada roh yang lainnya. "Percaya diri sekali..." timpal yang lain.

Lalu malaikat pun melanjutkan. "Lalu benua ini..." ditunjuknya benua di seberang Amerika Utara, adalah Eropa di sana.

"Eropa ini, kelak akan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian... di sini.." para roh yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kepulauan yang kecil. "Meskipun kecil, kelak negara di sekitar rasio ini akan Tuhan berikan tanah yang penuh peluang dan menyenangkan. Tetapi, Tuhan juga menciptakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang."

Para roh langit manggut-manggut. Lanjut malaikat, "Lagipula, kelak manusia-manusia di sana akan kurang menghargai nilai kekeluargaan dan kesopanan."

"Hm? Kurang menghargai? Wahai Tuhanku, jadikanlah aku sebagai perwakilan negara kepulauan itu! Aku akan membawanya menjadi negara yang terbaik di dunia! Juga akan menumbuhkan sikap para lelaki sejati." Seorang roh berujar, roh yang kelak akan diberikan kelebihan kepada negaranya. Entah kelebihan apa itu, yang jelas diwakilkan oleh alis yang sangat tebal.

Lalu dijelaskan tentang Eropa Selatan, "Di bagian Selatan, Tuhan akan menciptakan masyarakat yang agak miskin, tetapi banyak sinar matahari dan hangat serta pemandangan eksotis di Selat Gibraltar."

"Vee~? Pemandangan indah? Aku mau aku mau!" sepertinya ada roh langit yang tertarik.

"Para manusia di sana akan Tuhan ciptakan dengan sikap yang santai dan ramah! Juga peradabannya yang legendaris di saat peradaban di daerah lain masih terbelakang."

"Veeeeee~, sepertinya menarik!" "Cih!" dua roh yang kelak akan menjadi perwakilan kembar mengeluarkan komentarnya masing-masing.

"Ummh, nanti ...aku akan menjadi perwakilan negara ...yang ...paling ...hebat legendanya!" kata seorang roh yang kelak akan masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia yang bicaranya sangat lambat dan suka tidur.

Malaikat mengisyaratkan untuk para roh agar diam, "Dan di Eropa Tengah... Tuhan akan mengembangkan masyarakat maju yang penuh peluang. Tapi disisipkan pula sifat yang terlalu serius ke dalam manusia yang akan menempati daerah tersebut. Negara-negara di Sentral Eropa memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing, meskipun ciri mereka akan jarang disadari oleh para penghuni bumi."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Memang sepertinya Eropa Tengah diciptakan datar-datar saja. Kekayaan alamnya yang datar, ekspresi makhluknya yang datar, hingga—

"Tuhan! Kelak aku akan menciptakan negara yang netral dari pengaruh kehancuran!" teriak seorang roh yang kelak akan diberikan kelebihan berupa kemampuan untuk tetap mempertahankan kenetralan, sekaligus diberi kelebihan poni.

"Wahai Tuhanku, aku akan membawa salah satu negara di sana menjadi negara terilmiah di dunia!"

"Akan kubuat negara di atas air."

"Aku bersedia mewakili negara apapun di Eropa Tengah, umm meskipun merupakan negara terkecil."

Begitulah kira-kira misuh-misuh para roh yang berminat untuk mewakili daerah tengah dari Eropa itu.

"Eropa Timur!" lanjut malaikat membungkam suara para roh . "D sinilah di mana negara terbesar di bumi akan berada. Tetapi meskipun besar, Tuhan memberikan cuaca yang dingin yang kadang mencekam, juga memasukkan otak pemberontak di beberapa generasi manusianya, sementara negara Eropa Timur yang lain dikuasai dari belakang oleh negara terbesar ini."

"Negara terbesar da?"

"Psst siapa juga yang mau berada di bawah 'kendali' negara lain?" "Psst iya aku tak mau ah mewakili negara Eropa Timur." Dua roh terlihat saling berbisik. Sayang sekali takdir kelak berkata lain. Mereka akan mewakili dua negara Eropa Timur yang kerap dihantui oleh sang negara terbesar, salah satu dari mereka diberi kelebihan berupa kemajuan teknologi dunia maya.

Lalu malaikat berlanjut ke daratan besar—benua Asia, yang kurang lebih terletak di arah tenggara dari benua Eropa tadi.

"Di Benua ini, akan Tuhan ciptakan masyarakat yang tinggi akan moral, kekayaan alam yang cukup melimpah, serta inteligensi yang tidak kalah dari Amerika. Namun kebanyakan dari rakyat mereka menggunakan kepintarannya untuk hal yang tidak dikehendaki-Nya."

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanya seorang roh, terlalu lancang.

"Bukankah sudah dikatakan-Nya, bahwa semua harus terjadi dengan seimbang?" malaikat berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Dan masing-masing negara mempunyai ciri khasnya masing-masing, contohnya di sini," malaikat menunjuk daerah yang kelak akan menjadi 'China', "Kelak negara ini akan menjadi negara berpenduduk terbanyak di dunia. Masyarakatnya ramah dan Tuhan memberikan kelebihan kemampuan berpikir dalam masalah ekonomi. Meskipun kelak dicap sebagai negara plagiat, masayarakatnya kelak akan menjadi penguasa dunia."

"HEH?" kaget para roh. "Jadi penguasa dunia aru? Aku mau!" ujar seorang di antara mereka.

"Ada juga ya negara penguasa dunia?" "Tuhanku, bukannya segalanya harus terjadi seimbang, kalau ada penguasa berarti tidak adil dong~" "Kalau begitu aku harus membuat negara yang kuwakili lebih maju nanti!" komentar para roh.

"Ya, penguasa dunia. Maksudnya begini, karena akan terjadi peledakan populasi manusia di sana, yang menyulitkan banyak orang untuk tetap tinggal di negara itu, maka mereka bermigrasi ke negara lain. Dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit di setiap negara, dan hampir semua negara di dunia yang memiliki keturunan China." Jawab malaikat.

"Ooooohh..." "Tapi biarkan, aku mau aru!"

Seorang roh mengangkat tangannya, ingin bertanya, "Uhhm."

"Ada apa?" tanya malaikat.

"Uhhm, saya cuma ingin tahu negara itu apa wahai malaikat?"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada sebuah kepulauan di antara Samudera Hindia dan Samudera Pasifik.

"Oh itu," kali ini Yang Maha Besar menjawab. "Itu kelak akan menjadi negara yang sangat kaya dan sangat cantik di planet bumi. Ada jutaan flora dan fauna yang telah Aku ciptakan di sana. Ada jutaan ikan segar di laut yang siap panen. Penduduknya Ku ciptakan ramah tamah,suka menolong dan berkebudayaan yang beraneka warna. Mereka pekerja keras, siap hidup sederhana dan bersahaja serta mencintai seni."

Siiiinggg, hening sejenak sebelum para malaikat dan roh protes.

"Tu-tuhanku! Bukannya di setiap negara harus diciptakan keseimbangan? Di negara ini terdapat semua hal-hal baik!" protes seorang malaikat.

"Betul, tidak AWESOME sekali!" "Kenapa Tuhanku?" "Vee~, tapi masih lebih indah Eropa kan?" "Di mana letak keburukan negara itu?" suara roh langit berpadu, membuat roh yang tadi bertanya jadi takut.

"Aku belum selesai!" dan dengan itu Dia membuat makhluk-Nya terdiam."Memang negara itu hampir sempurna, namun seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan terpengaruh oleh Budaya Barat, semakin berkembang menjadi bangsa yang tak tahu terima kasih. Dan, lihat saja apa yang Aku letakkan di pemerintahan mereka nanti."

"Saya ingin menjadi perwakilan negara tersebut! Saya akan berusaha membuatnya tetap sempurna!" roh yang tadi bertanya akhirnya mengajukan diri untuk mewakili suatu negara.

.

Setelah diputuskan oleh Yang Maha Esa, maka semua negara telah memiliki perwakilannya masing-masing.

"Kalian akan kuberikan keistimewaan dibanding manusia lain. Oleh karena itu, kalian juga harus diikat oleh peraturan dan tugas yang istimewa di dunia. Apa kalian siap mendengar peraturannya?" tanya Yang Maha Kuasa. Para roh 'istimewa' pun mengangguk. Malaikat pun membaca peraturannya, sederet, serangkai, dan bukan sebait kalimat; yang harus mereka patuhi, harus mereka berjanji atasnya, berjanji untuk mematuhinya; sebelum bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang anak bayi yang tak tahu apa-apa, yang benar-benar telah dihapus ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi di dunia roh.

**(Mereka menyebut ini pembatas cerita)**

Prussia, cerita lama, kerajaan lama, kejayaan masa lalu. Gilbert Beillscmidt hanya bisa menatap adiknya yang terus maju ke depan, meninggalkannya yang hanya bagian dari sejarah Jerman. Dirinya yang hanya bisa berdiam diri dibungkam oleh kolkholz raksasa itu; dirinya yang tak pernah terlepas dari apa yang disebut kesendirian; Gilbert tanpa sesuatu untuk dibanggakan lagi. Sejak dulu, ia selalu sendiri. Negara yang membantunya dalam perang hanya menggunakan kata 'menolong' sebagai topeng, sebenarnya mereka melakukannya atas kepentingan sendiri. Ia memohon, walaupun dirinya yang AWESOME ini tak punya apa-apa lagi, walaupun dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu untuk termakan waktu, setidaknya janganlah biarkan dia sendiri. Seharusnya, ketika ia telah jatuh, akan ada orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya dan takkan membiarkan keAWESOME-annya sendiri: tapi hingga saat ini tak ada. Bukankah itu tidak adil?

'Di mana letak keadilan, oh Tuhan? Aku telah runtuh dan tetap tidak mendapatkan `teman`?'

_"Tuhanku, rupanya ada makhluk yang tak tahu di mana keseimbangan itu Engkau letakkan." kata malaikat di sana._

_"Tidak, ia bukanlah tak tahu, melainkan lupa dan tidak sadar. Aku telah memberikannya adik yang akan selalu membantunya. Kau hanya bisa menunggu apa ia bisa menemukan keadilan di balik itu atau tidak." Jawab Tuhan._

.

.

Seperti puzzle, berusaha menyatukan kepingan dan merasa puas apabila semuanya telah bersatu. Namun apa yang terjadi bila ada yang menghancurkan puzzlemu berkeping-keping? Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Ivan. Sejak dulu ia telah berusaha membangun dataran yang dinginnya menusuk tulang ini, sejak dulu ia menyatakan perang dengan negara lain hanya untuk harga diri si negara besar. Namun apa yang didapatkannya sekarang? Pemberontakan dari belakang, penikaman dari balik layar. Sekarang ia tak bisa merasakan ada sisi baik dari dirinya ini, kecuali senyuman yang hanya bisa diukirnya.

'Dingin, aku kesepian, miskin, aku diserang dari belakang, tak ada keseimbangan dari diriku lagi.'

.

.

Alfred F. Jones menatap lebam di pipinya melalui pantulan cermin dengan kesal. Baru saja ia dihajar oleh warganya sendiri, sekelompok Black American yang sedang mabuk, tapi bukan rasa sakit di wajah yang ia pedulikan, tapi kelompok frasa yang dilontarkan oleh mereka.

'Lihat dirimu sekarang! Engkau dibenci! Dibenci karena selalu mencampuri urusan negara lain!'

'Kau hanyalah sampah licik yang memakai topeng adidaya !'

'Kebebasanmu itu menghancurkan!'

Ia tak tahu jika mereka hanya meracau dalam ketidak-sadaran. Tapi kata-kata mereka itu... BAM! Alfred memukul meja di depannya. Tidak tahukah mereka akan terima kasih? Selama ini ia bersusah payah membangun negara ini hingga menjadi yang termaju. Ia-lah yang membebaskan negara ini dari kebebasan palsu yang diumbar Inggris. Menaikkan harga diri bangsa yang pada awalnya tak punya kebudayaan sendiri ini. Sesungguhnya ia mengusik urusan yang lain hanya untuk membantu, karena dulunya ia yang dibantu. Tapi mengapa...

'Ah sudahlah! Menurutku ini sudah seimbang.. Menjadi negara yang disegani, di waktu yang sama dibenci, tidak apa-apa. Dari dulu juga wargaku seperti itu, dengan nilai kesopanan, moral, dan kehormatan yang kurang, tapi setidaknya mereka pintar. Tunggu, di mana keadilannya? HERO pasti bisa menemukan keadilannya di sini!

_"Sepertinya ia besusah payah menemukan konsep keadilan di dalam dirinya. Dasar manusia!" komentar malaikat di sana. _

.

.

Kartika menatap surat dari warganya yang tengah melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri sambil menghela nafas. Di surat-surat itu mereka selalu saja membandingkan keadaan di Indonesia dengan di luar; dan tidak jarang Indonesia yang dijelekkan. Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang enggan kembali ke Indonesia: katanya betah di luar sana.

Menghela nafas lagi, kadang ia tak mengerti upaya apa yang harus dilakukan agar para generasi mudanya lebih menghargai bangsanya sendiri, menyadari kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan pada negaranya, memberantas ketidak-adilan yang menjajah tanah airnya. Jangankan itu, tidak sedikit penerusnya yang enggan untuk sekadar hormat pada Merah Putih di tengah upacara, jiwa kekeluargaan di antara mereka sudah mulai pupus. Banyak warga Indonesia yang dirundung kemiskinan, bahkan sampai bermandi peluih hanya untuk mencari nasi; bahkan ada yang sudah menjadi nasi basi; di mana di tempat lain orang yang bermandikan keangkuhan, harta dan gengsi menghamburkan makanan karena sudah bosan katanya.

Tapi ini, ini sudah bukan keseimbangan lagi, di mana letak kebaikan dalam dirinya? Mungkin hanya berupa keeksotisan alam yang merupakan benda mati. Tapi masyarakatnya?

Kartika merasa bangsanya telah hancur 'Oh Tuhan, menghilang ke mana keseimbangan yang Engkau janjikan itu?'

"Tuhanku, tampaknya makhlukmu yang satu itu juga buta."

"Biar, biarkan ia dan rakyatnya memikirkan bentuk keadilan apa yang telah kuberikan pada mereka. Kadang, keadilanKu tak dapat dirasakan dalam satu kedipan saja; kadang keseimbangan yang Kuciptakan tidak tampak sepenuhnya seimbang. Tapi begitulah manusia. Oh! dan lihatlah malaikatKu! Pada awalnya kalian protes mengapa manusia Kuciptakan begitu sempurna bukan? Mereka dari tanah: punya akal, nafsu, dan raga yang nyata. Tapi lihatlah, nafsu mereka sendiri yang menghancurkan."

"Engkau benar Tuhanku."

"Pada akhirnya, tak ada negara maupun makhluk yang sempurna kecuali Diriku."

**TAMAT DENGAN TIDAK ELIT**

[1]Yang saya tahu sih, negara di dunia ini sudah ada sekitar 195, nah saya naikkan menjadi 210; siapa yang tahu akan banyak negara baru atau tidak hingga kiamat nanti? *ngaco*

A/N: Gomen kalau ceritanya ngaco, frontal, dsb. Saya juga gak masukin Afrika dan Australia, tak tahu apa yang harus saya tulis -_- Dan fict ini terinspirasi dari blog orang waktu saya ketikkan "NEGARA TERKAYA DI DUNIA" #gakadayangnanya

Akhir kata, review akan diterima dengan sangat bahagia sekali *lebay*. Sebagai author baru saya butuh komen, kritik, dan saran; flame juga boleh kok ^^

REVIEW-TTE KUDASAI! :3


End file.
